


I Loved You Always

by sokki09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokki09/pseuds/sokki09
Summary: There was nothing they could do but watch as their chances for love slipped away.





	

They were doomed from the beginning. Running for their lives, a duchess and her protectors, neither of them thought anything would become of it. 

Feelings blossomed, but tragedy torn them apart. They went about their lives, trying to forget the entire thing had ever happened. But they couldn’t. Not a day went by that they didn’t think of each other and what could’ve been if they would’ve chosen differently.

As they grow older, and memories fade, they begin to believe that maybe what felt like true love was just a mirage; after all, they were both young and lonely. It probably wasn’t true love at all.

But as soon as they locked eyes again, years later, and the memories came flooding back, they knew it was something real. Something honest.

Yet there was nothing they could do. She was in charge of an entire planet, and he was a general, fighting in a war. They couldn’t just leave their positions in the name of love, it wasn’t possible. 

Obi-wan considering leaving the order, for her. If she had said the words, he would’ve left immediately. This was too big of an attachment. Satine too, considered dropping her title of Duchess and running away to be with him, but in these difficult times, she seemed like the only one in all of Mandalore that wanted to remain neutral, and so she stayed.

Daydreams kept the love alive, yet it was so hard. How could a Jedi and a Duchess live through this suffering, and still have hope that one day it would change?

They met time and again, forcing themselves to swallow their feelings, and pretend as though nothing had ever happened. They pretended that their hearts didn’t ache; they ignored the silent, wistful conversations they shared when they caught each other's stares. 

Anakin knew there was more to the picture than a failed romance, but he quickly moved on and forgot all of his burning questions, no matter how much his curiosity pulled at him.

Life continued to pass by, but this time around, the pair couldn’t just forget and move on from the attraction they shared. As the Clone Wars dragged on, a different kind of war raged inside of them.

Then Maul came into the picture, and before he knew it, Obi-wan was holding his dearly beloved in his arms as she choked on her last words.

"Remember my dear Obi-Wan, I loved you always... I always will."

His vision blurred as she faded into unconsciousness.

He couldn’t sleep for a week after. His heart ached like never before, and the nights were filled with haunting images of the woman he cared for so deeply. As he masqueraded his pain as he had done for years, he couldn’t stop the hurt the flooded from within. 

He couldn’t dwell on any of it for long, for his duties as a Jedi kept him busy.

But until his death, years later, not a day went by that he didn’t think of her. Through so much more loss and heartache, he knew nothing would compare to watching the life slowly slip away from his love.

“I loved you always,” he remembered late on the sleepless nights. “I always will.”


End file.
